Sunset
by Jeh Himura
Summary: Ouvi seus murmúrios sofridos vindos do quarto, ela chamava por mim e o que eu havia de fazer além de rastejar até lá e falhar mais uma vez enquanto implorava e me humilhava?" - Edward POV sobre acontecimentos do 4 livro - Deathfic - Ahn, spoilers? XD


- Tchau - Eu ouvi a voz da Bella, aquela voz baixa e sofrida. – Amo você, Jake.

_"Eu quase voltei. Quase voltei pra cair de joelhos e começar a implorar. Mas eu sabia que tinha que desistir de Bella, desistir de sua frieza, antes que ela me matasse, do mesmo jeito que ela ia matá-lo."_

- Claro, claro. – Ele murmurou saindo do quarto.

Eu sabia que ele não havia pronunciado as palavras em voz alta, não _aquelas,_mas os pensamentos de Jacob, de alguma forma, sempre me pareciam mais altos que os das outras pessoas, principalmente quando Bella era a fonte daquela gritaria vinda dele. Aquilo penetrava a minha mente e ecoava dentro de mim como se eu mesmo estivesse pensando daquela forma e isso me irritava.

Trinquei meus dentes quando ele passou por mim sem me encarar, ele havia falhado humilhantemente em sua missão, como eu sabia que iria falhar. Não que ele não fosse bom o bastante, mas eu sabia, ou melhor, _ele_ sabia que aquilo era inútil, Bella jamais desistiria daquela _coisa_, assim como nós nunca desistiríamos dela.

Encolhi-me no sofá, ouvindo os últimos pensamentos de Jacob em minha mente repetidas vezes e pela primeira vez aquilo fez sentido para mim. Ele tinha certeza de que ela morreria, ele sabia que eu não viveria sem Bella, porque ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Ela morreria por aquela _coisa_nos deixando para trás, sem escolhas a não ser segui-la, porque uma vida sem ela não era mais vida. Como Bella conseguia ser tão fria e incapaz de notar que estava se matando e _nos matando_, pouco a pouco? Eu daria tudo para ler sua mente agora, para entender o que ela estava sentindo para assim encontrar as palavras certas para salva-la dela mesma, mas eu era incapaz.

Não, eu não podia pensar assim, eu era o monstro da história, eu havia feito aquilo e isso me matava. Se eu pudesse chorar tenho certeza que já teria me afogado em minhas próprias lágrimas, eu rastejaria, cairia de joelhos e imploraria – como Jacob havia pensado em fazer – para ela viver, para desistir daquela idéia maluca, mas sei que mesmo se meus olhos brilhassem úmidos, Bella não mudaria. Isso apenas a faria sofrer. Não existia absolutamente nada que eu pudesse fazer para reverter aquilo. Pela primeira vez quis poder voltar no tempo, ter outra especialidade além desse inútil poder de ler mentes que me fora dado, eu teria feito tudo diferente. Eu teria me afastado, teria me mudado, teria até mesmo maltratado-a para que ela não me amasse, qualquer coisa seria menos doloroso do que vê-la morrendo, _por minha culpa_.

Quão egoísta e miserável eu ainda poderia ser?

Ouvi seus murmúrios sofridos vindos do quarto, ela chamava por mim e o que eu havia de fazer além de rastejar até lá e falhar mais uma vez enquanto implorava e me humilhava? Levantei do sofá onde estava enterrado e andei aquele curto espaço que separava a sala do quarto e bati na porta, a verdade é que não consigo entender o que me fez ter aquela ação, mas talvez eu estivesse sentindo que aquela pessoa deitada lá não era mais a Minha Bella. Ela curvou os lábios ao me ver, tão pálida, tão fraca, tão... Morta. Eu, que lutara tanto para fazer com que seu coração continuasse batendo, agora sentia a vida se esvaindo cada vez que ela puxava o ar com tanto esforço. Peguei uma de suas mãos delicadamente, mais do que nunca parecia que meu toque a quebraria.

- Como você está? – disse sabendo o que receberia como resposta.

- Bem. – ela disse e sua voz não era nada além de um sussurro.

- Você não está bem. – retruquei com a voz mais dura do que gostaria. – Bella, por favor, seja sensata.

Os olhos dela se transformaram, era como se uma completa estranha me encarasse naquele momento.

- Edward, eu te amo, – ela disse, mas sua voz era diferente do usual. Era um aviso. – mas não vou tolerar que faça nada contra nossa filha. Ela está aqui, eu posso senti-la, ela está tão viva quanto você, não me peça para desistir.

Eu grunhi mentalmente. Quando ela iria entender que eu não estava vivo? Que minha existência era um erro e aquilo que ela nutria com sua própria viva era um erro maior ainda? Sorri fracassado.

- Você sempre escolhendo as coisas mais difíceis. Amando as coisas erradas. - disse.

- Depois disso tudo, você me aceitará ao seu lado, não aceitará? Me transformará em uma vampira? – sussurrou Bella e eu pude notar sua insegurança. Ela não tinha mais certeza sobre como eu me sentia.

- Você não sabe sequer como isso vai terminar, Bella. Não me peça algo que não posso te dar. – disse, lembrando-lhe que sua escolha no momento era a morte.

Talvez ela não fosse capaz de compreender a importância que tinha para mim. Ela, como humana que era, precisava do ar enchendo seus pulmões, do coração bombeando o seu sangue, do sol que ela tanto amava para abrir o seu sorriso... Ela parecia precisar de tantas, tantas coisas para continuar a viver, enquanto eu necessitava apenas dela. Qual era o sentido em continuar com aquela _coisa_? Por que ela precisava de algo que a mataria? Eu já era perigo o bastante para ela, a necessidade doentia que eu tinha de Bella já era perigo para uma vida inteira, mas aquilo não era o bastante. Oh, não! Nada nunca seria o bastante para ela. Para um corpo de pedra feito o meu, seu calor era como o sangue que deveria correr em minhas veias, sua respiração era como o ar que deveria encher meus pulmões e seu sorriso era a luz do sol a qual eu nunca poderia me expor.  
Como eu poderia amar algo que estava matando todos esses pequenos detalhes de sua existência que já estavam impregnados na minha própria essência? Para me sentir vivo, eu **precisava**dela.  
Não, mesmo que _aquilo_ fosse parte de Bella meu ciúme doentio exigia que eu fosse a única necessidade em sua vida e aquela _coisa_agora era como um lembrete de que exigir a humanidade de Bella só para mim era um pecado. Eu deveria aceitar meus erros, eu aprenderia a conviver com as escolhas de Bella e todos os sentimentos que aquele estado permanente da sua existência causavam em mim.

- Você acha que eu vou morrer, não é? – disse Bella trazendo-me de volta para a realidade.

Não respondi, eu podia ser capaz de pensar naquilo, mas falar? Verbalizar a morte eminente de quem eu amava soava frio demais, até mesmo para mim. Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça, senti sua mão em meu rosto, fazendo-me encará-la, novamente ela curvou os lábios em algo que eu imaginava ser um sorriso.

- Confie em mim, está bem? – ela disse. – Eu jamais te abandonaria.

- Isso não depende só de você. – respondi amargurado.

Eu deitei minha cabeça no peito de Bella, ouvindo seu coração bater, ele parecia tão cansado, tão fraco. Eu queria me concentrar naquele som, acreditar nele e nas palavras de Bella, mas as visões de Alice começavam a me atingir uma após a outra. A realidade estava querendo me trazer de volta para o meu lugar, eu a apertei contra meu corpo, ignorando que aquilo pudesse machucá-la. Não importava quão doente poderiam soar as palavras que eu estava prestes a dizer, era a única oportunidade que eu tinha. Alice costumava dizer que suas visões poderiam mudar e eu precisava mudar _aquela,_era a coisa que eu mais queria naquele momento. Ser capaz de mudar o futuro. De vencer a morte.

- Isabella, ouça com atenção o que vou falar. Você vai morrer, essa _coisa_ vai te matar. Você vai abandonar seu pai, sua mãe e principalmente, vai me abandonar. Você não está destruindo só a sua vida, está matando todos aqueles que te amam, está agindo como uma criança mimada egoísta e inconseqüente, essa _coisa_ não é tão importante assim, _isso_ só vai destruir a todos nós. Por favor, Bella, eu estou lhe implorando.

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns minutos e quando falou sua voz era carregada de tristeza.

- Não a chame de coisa, Edward.

E foi assim que eu a perdi. Naquele momento eu tive a certeza absoluta que nada do que eu falasse, do que eu fizesse, seria o bastante para salvar Bella dela mesma. Talvez eu tenha sido inocente ao acreditar que seu amor por mim fosse maior do que seu amor em tudo aquilo que acreditava, maior do que ser amor próprio e que suas convicções. Eu havia criado um monstro e não era aquela _coisa_ crescendo dentro de Bella, não, o monstro era ela. Ela tinha que fazer uma escolha e sua escolha, dessa vez, não fora eu. Cruel, egoísta, mentirosa.

Larguei o corpo de Bella e me afastei, fechei meus olhos engolindo as lágrimas que jamais rolariam pelo meu rosto, eu podia ver como em um filme as imagens que dominavam a mente de Alice naquele momento. Eu sabia o que iria acontecer e pela primeira vez eu senti algo que nunca achei que seria capaz de sentir: eu odiei Isabella Swan. A odiei com todas as minhas forças, odiei seu sorriso, o tom da sua voz, o cheiro do seu cabelo, a textura da sua pele, o som do seu coração batendo, o movimento forçado e estúpido do seu peito enquanto respirava. Odiei seu orgulho, sua teimosia, sua frieza, suas palavras. Eu odiei tudo o que ela representava e o que sua morte faria com a minha suposta e patética vida.

E então, assim como Jacob fizera, eu levantei; fracassado, humilhado, machucado. Ela me olhou enquanto eu me afastava e pela maneira como seus olhos brilharam eu tive certeza que ela entendera que por mais que eu a amasse, eu não aceitaria sua decisão. Eu não estaria ao seu lado quando aquilo a matasse.

- Sinto muito. – ela sussurrou.

Eu não respondi. Talvez por não ter palavras ou por saber que era fraco e que se respondesse eu jamais seria capaz de desistir de Bella, assim como Jacob dissera para si mesmo. A verdade é que nunca desistiria dela, eu nunca seria capaz de abrir mão da pessoa que fizera com que eu me sentisse vivo de novo, mas eu não era tão compreensivo assim, eu a amava demais para aceitar que ela havia escolhido qualquer outra coisa que não fosse eu. Mesmo essa coisa sendo parte de mim e parte dela.

Eu sai do quarto quando ouvi os passos de Carlisle correndo para chegar até Bella. A hora estava chegando, Alice já havia avisado à todos do desfecho aquela maldita situação. Notei Jacob sentado no sofá, onde eu mesma estivera antes. Ele sabia que não precisava falar para eu saber o que se passava pela sua cabeça, mas ele era teimoso demais para me aceitar em sua mente.

- Acabou, não é? Nós perdemos. – ele disse.

- Sim, nós perdemos. – eu respondi.

Em sua mente Jacob não me culpou, assim como eu não havia o culpado. Eu acho que naquele momento, mais do que nunca, sabíamos que apesar de nossas diferenças, éramos iguais. Dois fracassados sem motivos para continuar.

- Não vai estar ao lado dela? – disse Jacob, verbalizando a pergunta que já fazia em sua mente.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela vai estar sozinha. – ele disse. Tenho a impressão que não falou que também não estaria ao lado de Bella, por saber que eu ouviria sua mente.

- Não, - eu respondi amargurado. – ela vai estar com aquela coisa. A coisa que ela escolheu para estar ao lado dela.

Alice passou por mim e eu percebi o quão enojada ela estava. Ela podia ver o que aconteceria, ela sabia que eu levaria todos nós a ruínas, mas eu não me importava. Eu não me importava com mais nada.

Olhei uma última vez para Jacob e sai da casa. A verdade é que eu não precisava estar lá para vivenciar a cena, eu estava na mente de cada uma das pessoas dentro daquele quarto e isso já era o bastante para mim. Demorou poucos minutos para o silêncio mortal que estava na casa ser quebrado pelos urros de dor de Bella. Ela estava morrendo, eu sabia, todos sabiam. Sua voz entrava na minha mente e era como se eu estivesse morrendo junto com ela, não que isso não fosse verdade. Cada um de seus berros era com facas atravessando meu peito, me matando lenta e dolorosamente. Eu tentava me concentrar em seus gritos, por que eu não queria saber o que estava acontecendo lá, eu não queria ouvir os lamentos da minha família, nem ver as visões de Alice. Mais uma vez, eu era fraco demais para aceitar minha derrota.

Enquanto Bella gritava, eu ouvi. Ouvi o som do choro de um bebê, gritando e gritando e gritando e eu só pude desprezá-lo. Como ele ousava chorar enquanto Bella dava sua vida por ele? Quem aquela criatura achava que era para se sobrepor a toda a dor que Bella sentira para que ela vivesse? Mais do que eu odiara Bella por escolhe-lo, eu odiei meu próprio filho, por matar a pessoa que eu amava.

Eu podia ouvir o lamento da criança, seus pensamentos chegavam até mim, mas nada do que _aquilo_ fizesse seria o bastante para conseguir meu perdão. Eu não seria capaz de amá-lo. Eu não seria capaz de perdoá-lo. Quando o silêncio absoluto novamente se fez presente eu soube: eu tinha morrido, assim como a Bella.

Olhei para o sol nascendo e não me importei se ele faria que meu corpo brilhasse daquela maneira ridícula. Eu continuaria ali até o momento em que os Volturi viessem atrás daquela criança. E eu a entregaria. Quando o momento chegasse e os Volturi viessem cobrar a promessa que Bella fizera para eles, eu entregaria aquele que tinha matado-a. Eu entregaria a eles aquela criança.

Suspirei. O sonho tinha acabado, era hora de enfrentar a vida real.

* * *

Olá :)

Sei que óbvio e não preciso falar, mas é sempre bom, né? A fic é baseada no 4° livro da série. Não tenho direito sobre os personagens e blablabla, até por que, se fosse autora de Crepúsculo o final seria bem diferente, tipo o Jacob casando com a Alice e matando o resto dos personagens com uma metralhadora (NOT!).

Minha amiga disse que os fãs de Crepúsculo vão odiar minha fic e me xingar, mas se não for pedir demais gostaria de ser poupada da fúria, dó ódio e do caos! :~ Achei a fic escrita pela metade esses dias no meu pc e quis terminar, pra ver se me inspiro para escrever minha outra história (Espelho :D Se gosta de Inuyasha, leia e me faça feliz!). E é isso ai, está longe de ser a minha melhor fic e a coisa mais bem escrita do mundo, mas eu tentei!

Reviews que não xinguem nenhuma geração da minha família são bem vindas XD Obrigada pela visita :*

P.S: Se alguma leitora minha de Espelho ler isso aqui, desculpe, estou em uma crise. Sei a história até o final na minha cabeça, mas não consigo escrever nada que preste! mimimi


End file.
